


I'll place the moon within your heart

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: (Can you have that with technically only two people?), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor hunts for Loki at the year's end masquerade ball but finds more than he bargained for.</p><p>(Now with additional PWP chapter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"A proposition, brother."

That's what he'd said. A proposition.

"If you can catch me before the year's end, I will share your bed to welcome the new dawn."

Thor had laughed. "I rather assume you will do that of your own accord regardless."

Loki had hummed in agreement. "Yes. But if you manage to catch me, I will give you something new. Something you will want."

Which was how Thor found himself pushing awkwardly through a throng of people, some of them laughing and calling to him, occasionally finding himself pulled into the dance itself, trying desperately to find his tricky little brother.

His feet made the necessary steps automatically after years of practice, his eyes scanning the crowd.

He kept catching glimpses. A flash of silky black hair, the curve of a white throat, a glimmer of green eyes looking at him, dancing with amusement as he tried to reach them.

And every time he made gains on his flighty prey, Loki would be gone, only to reappear a moment later at a distance he couldn't possibly have travelled.

Thor caught sight of him again, the gleam of his mask drawing his eye. Gold and decorated with the deep green and blue feathers that made up the rest of his outfit; a preening peacock. Thor would have commented on how apt a choice it was, but daren't. His own mask, silver but garnished with deep red flashes like streaks of blood, had rather more dog than wolf about it. He didn't need Loki making any remarks about who held his leash and called him to heel.

His view of his brother was interrupted by a sudden change in direction. It took him whole minutes to find him again, in the arms of a different partner, a woman with skin painted green and ivy laced through her chestnut hair, apparently paying her all the attention in the world.

Slipping the clutches of his current lady, Thor practically swam through the crowd, so close now, nearly able to place a hand on Loki's shoulder and claim his prize...

A large man dressed as a fire giant collided with him, stepping out of time. Thor looked up to find Loki's dance partner with someone else as if nothing had changed and span angrily. Where was he?

"You can't hide from me forever," he growled under his breath, trying to manoeuvre his way out of the swaying bodies.

He enjoyed this festival on the whole. The death of the old year, the birth of the new. It was a time of celebration and thanks, contemplation and passion.

It was not a time to spend hunting infuriating younger siblings who would not stay still.

From outside the dance, Thor attempted to find a higher vantage point, going so far as to step up onto one of the benches by the wall for a better view.

Ah, there he was, the slippery wretch. Twirling a young blonde warrior dressed in eagle feathers, a blatant attempt to make Thor jealous. But as he was about to make a move to intercept, he heard a laugh to his right. Loki's laugh.

And there he also was, grinning from beneath his mask at the young maiden charged with refilling goblets and maintaining cheer.

Well, that was just cheating.

But Loki couldn't run now. Couldn't vanish off and frustrate Thor again, not when he was so visible. No, Thor thought as he sauntered across the room, he has rather trapped himself.

"Found you," he said, sliding his arm around Loki's waist. The girl nodded at him and resumed collecting abandoned vessels.

"Took you long enough," Loki said, voice low. "It is not a victory to successfully catch one who wishes to be caught."

Thor had nothing to say to that, merely flexed his hand possessively where it rested against Loki's hip.

"You didn't tell me I would be hunting shadows," he said.

"Does he look like a shadow to you?"

Thor looked. He was used to Loki's illusions. Perfect replicas with the density of a dream. But he looked more carefully on this example. It was able to dance with people. They touched it, held it. And it did not fade.

"It's solid," he said, a trace of awe in his voice. "You have made it tangible."

Loki smiled at him, evidently proud.

"He is your prize for finding me," he whispered.

"The clone? That you might watch, I assume."

Loki held up two fingers and Thor gasped.

"Both?"

Two Lokis. Usually he had trouble keeping up with one. This had the potential to be too much in the best possible way.

"Yes," he said breathlessly. "Now, come on."

Loki made him stay until the ball ended, laughing at his desperation to leave. Thor's heartbeat roared in his ears, only getting worse when he opened the door to his chambers and found the other Loki already naked in his bed.

"Can he feel?"

"He can even speak," the clone said. "We're both me. Think the same, feel the same."

In the next second, it was up, peeling off Thor's mask and tossing it unceremoniously across the room. It tilted Thor's head back, sucking gently on his lower lip before kissing him fully. At the same time, four hands undressed him. The real Loki - his Loki - ran kisses over his shoulders and toyed with his nipples. Thor's hips twitched desperately, his cock seeking friction from any source.

"How are we to...? What is your plan?"

"Is it not obvious?"

Thor could think of several possible positions. He wasn't sure which seemed most delicious.

Loki ran his tongue over the shell of Thor's ear.

"Take and be taken, brother mine," he breathed. "The best of both worlds."

Thor moaned, unable to stop himself, earning twin chuckles in return. He felt the peculiar sensation of being slicked by magic from the inside. It wasn't the most pleasant of feelings, but he welcomed it on this occasion. It would save a lot of time.

Loki withdrew from behind him and led him to the bed by the hand.

"He's ready for you. I made him that way."

His double was already lying on the bed, practically beckoning, head nearly off the lower edge.

Thor was breathing hard as he pushed in, the muscle already prepared just as Loki promised, but only just enough. The heat and tightness were almost unbearable. He scattered kisses along the clone's neck, gratified by the delicious sighs he managed to evoke.

He began to thrust, long and slow, merely the beginning. The clone arched into his motions, angling itself better, letting out little hums and gasps.

"I had always wondered," the real Loki was saying. "How we looked together. I'm glad to finally see it. We're beautiful like this. Seeing how I look when you fill me, the flex of your muscles, the glide of your cock into my flesh. We were made to do this together, brother."

The bed dipped behind him, two sets of hands making him stop despite his protests.

It was difficult to breathe through Loki pushing in. It was surely going to be too much, too many sensations at once.

He was grateful that Loki waited, running hands over his back to try and relax him.

"All right," he said eventually. "I'm ready."

"Good," Loki said. "Move."

Thor blinked a few times before rolling his hips and groaning. Loki wished him to take all he wanted. Every thrust had him pushing back onto the cock inside him and then plunging forward into welcoming heat. And he couldn't decide which feeling he wanted more.

It was too much, it was...

Not nearly enough.

"More. More, Loki. I need..."

The Lokis decides to move him, their combined strength making it almost easy. Thor found himself sitting astride the real Loki, chest-to-back with him, while the other Loki sat in his lap with both arms around his neck and practically bounced on his cock.

It gasped and moaned, leaning back to ensure a good angle, taking its pleasure from him. And, Norns save him, Thor loved every second. The sight of it panting with effort, the clenching heat, the way its cock leaked helplessly between them.

"Thor," it gasped, voice jolting with its motions. "Oh, _Thor_ , please..."

Every downward grind made the real Loki rub maddeningly against his prostate. Thor twitched, hips thrusting mindlessly, growing close, a series of cries of 'please' and 'Loki' and 'more' tumbling from his lips.

He could only watch as they leaned in, realising their intent only just in time to watch them kiss. It was a sharp thing, filthy, all nips of teeth and harshly crushed lips. A contest between them.

Thor couldn't help it, the sight of Loki kissing himself like that was enough to send him over the edge. The grabbed the clone's hips and set the final pace for himself, rougher, harder, rewarded by quick, desperate cries from its throat.

His moan was long and low as his body continued to buck through his climax, hearing Loki keen behind him. Barely a moment later, he felt the unmistakable warmth of come flooding him.

The clone vanished the second Loki came. Thor's hands closed around nothing, feeling the tang of loss for a moment before Loki tilted his head to the side to capture his lips.

Thor's fingers tangled in his hair despite the awkward angle. He didn't want to move just yet. He could stay right here, keeping Loki's spent cock warm within his body.

But he didn't voice that wish and obeyed when Loki pushed him off, only to drag him back immediately, facing each other now.

"To the coming year," Loki said. "And more nights like this."

"Yes. A wonderful surprise. Thank you."

He placed a hand on either side of Loki's face, feeling him smile into the kiss. A kiss where Thor tried to convey so many things that he just couldn't voice.

"Next time," Loki whispered when they broke apart. "I expect you to manage both of us inside you. Together."

Thor looked at him in surprise before grinning.

This would be an interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What are you _doing?_ You have the Sugar follow up to tweak ready for January and you need to final edit 30 day challenge chapters. Now is not the time for this!"
> 
> "Ah, yes, but I rewatched Labyrinth yesterday. You see the problem?"
> 
> "Masquerade scene?"
> 
> _"Masquerade scene..."_
> 
>  
> 
> \- That's how I imagine a conversation about this would go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes good on his promise for more fun with doubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a longer thing and got frustrated. OTP DP PWP, OK?

Loki was jealous.

He was pretending not to be, but he clearly was. Thor's attention had been rather monopolized by the visiting emissaries from Alfheim with their striking eyes and musical voices, but he had not been tempted or anything of the sort and therefore the annoyance radiating from his right was utterly undeserved.

"You are not hungry, brother?" he asked after Loki had been playing with his food for some time.

"I find myself thinking of other fare, that is all."

He wasn't meeting Thor's gaze, even as he leant closer.

"Other fare? And are you hungry for that?"

"Indeed. Truly, I believe I have the appetite of two men in place of one."

He smirked as Thor's grip on his goblet faltered, spilling a little on his tunic.

"Here, Thor, let me help you."

It was all he could do to sit still while Loki patted at his chest with a napkin, moving lower, pressing against his crotch more than was necessary. He could practically feel his pupils dilating.

They had not mentioned the double for some time. Thor had wanted to, but he was concerned it would tire Loki to maintain a solid clone too regularly. If it were up to him, there might be a thousand Lokis demanding their pleasure from him and he would take all they had to give.

Two would be delightful enough.

"I fear I must retire," he said. "Brother, will you accompany me?"

"No, I would like to stay up a while longer. Good night."

Thor walked alone to Loki's room, opening the door to find the double waiting for him, already nude. It turned away when he tried to kiss it though.

"Just preparation for now," it said. "It's important that you are completely ready."

"For what?"

"To accept us both. If you are willing."

Yes, Loki had suggested this the last time they had played this game. Thor considered how it would feel to be so full, to have two shafts buried within him and moving independently. He wanted it, wanted it as soon as possible, now.

He stripped, taking the time to hang his damp clothes over the back of chairs to dry, and follwed the double's instructions to lie on his back on the bed and hold one of his own legs.

There was something deeply pleasing about being so exposed and he could feel his cock filling as he saw an entire bowl of oil being brought for him. This was not a whim. Loki had intended this and planned it.

The double idly played with one of its own nipples as with the other hand it began to swirl a finger around Thor's entrance, teasing but not pushing in. Thor could feel the oil dripping down his skin, pooling slightly beneath him.

It watched his face when he was breached by the first digit, smiled at the sharp intake of breath.

It was maddeningly slow. Thor's efforts to shift and get more, get some pressure on his prostate, were met with hard slaps to his inner thigh, his skin turning a pale pink almost immediately.

"More," he said. "Stretch me."

"I am not endeavoring to stretch you yet, brother. I'm trying to make your muscles relax."

Thor lost all sense of time. The double was hard, but it did not seem to feel desperation. Loki would surely have fucked him by now. Despite the lack of direct stimulation, Thor still found himself moaning happily when a second finger was finally added, meeting almost no resistance at all.

"You see how patience is rewarded? Just as flirting is punished."

Thor struggled to think through the haze of desire filling his mind.

"I did not flirt," he protested. "I was merely appearing interested."

"Oh, please," came a voice from the doorway. "You were fluttering your lashes and practically swooning."

Loki closed the door firmly behind him, unbuckling and removing his heavier garments before walking over to run his fingers through the double's hair. He kissed it filthily, all tongue and nips, before deigning to examine the point where its fingers disappeared into Thor's body.

"Give him another," he said. "As delightful as it is to see from this angle, I am anxious to move on. He can take three, easily."

Thor's enjoyment of receiving further attention was lessened somewhat by the fact that the real Loki hadn't touched him yet. He wanted kisses and caresses, even if this strange detachment was confusingly arousing, making his cock twitch as he watched Loki casually remove the rest of his outfit.

"How does he feel?"

"It's not enough," Thor said. "Need more."

Loki finally looked him in the face.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Thor frowned as the double replied, saying he was relaxed and welcoming, warm and pliable and slick.

"Let me feel," Loki said, kneeling on the end of the bed, sliding a dry finger into Thor alongside the clone's.

Thor yelped as his prostate was brushed finally and Loki grinned.

"Oh, you sound so needy, Thor. Do you want something?"

"You. Both of you. You and you."

"Mm. And what do you want me and me to do to you?"

His face flushed crimson at realising what he was about to request.

"Fuck me," he said. "Please. I want both of you inside."

"Good. That's what I want too. I want to fill you like never before and watch your face as your limits are pushed just a little. But first, tilt your hips for me."

Thor ended up holding both his thighs, trembling with the effort as Loki took up the bowl and poured it into him, the cool liquid flowing into him and making him shiver.

Loki slicked himself up with what was left and crawled towards Thor, not kissing as he expected but flopping down next to him.

"Come," he said. "Come sit on my cock."

Thor could feel the oil running down his legs as he hurried to obey, desperate to have the thickness of Loki in him finally.

He was used to a little discomfort at first and found that he almost missed it. His body yeilded effortlessly, as though Loki's cock belonged there.

Thor leant forward, lips parted, but Loki simply grinned at him.

"No kisses until you're full, Thor. A little punishment for your wandering eyes."

"My eyes did not wander. They did not so much as consider taking a stroll, so kiss me. I want it."

Loki shook his head, still smiling, before bucking up, laughing at Thor's moan.

"Can you even feel me? We made you so loose, I fear I will get lost. You are positively slack, Thor."

Thor growled at him, clenching down, beginning to roll his hips. 

"Stop. Let us tighten you up."

Four hands made him stop moving before one of them began exploring the edge of his entrance, slipping a finger in alongside Loki's cock. A second was quick to follow, Thor panting as he realised what was coming next.

He had wanted this but now it seemed too much. There was not enough space.

Loki shushed him when he felt the press of a second cock and began babbling.

"I can't, Loki, I can't take it. Use my mouth. It will be too much, it won't fit..."

And yet his body yielded, the head slipped inside and he stared down at Loki with glassy eyes, mouth open around a moan.

"Oh, Thor," Loki breathed. "Thank you. You've done so well."

And, oh, Loki was finally kissing him, distracting him from the push in, the feeling of being stretched further than he thought possible. He kissed back sloppily, his mouth responding automatically.

"So tight," Loki said. "How does it feel? Is it good?"

Thor made a broken little sound. He couldn't form words. There was just so much. They were still within him, and it was intense beyond thought. How would it feel when they moved?

"Thor. How does it feel? Do you like having two cocks in you?"

He nodded uncertainly. "Full. Very full."

"Quite right too. This is what you crave, isn't it? You like being filled. Take it, brother, go on."

They shifted his hips a little, getting him started until he began to move on his own, rocking back and forth.

He could handle this. It was like riding an extremely large cock, but they still hit his prostate when he had the angle right. Yes, he could do this...

The double suddenly pulled back and slammed back in, the surprise getting a cry from Thor, followed by more as it began thrusting in and out.

Loki was moaning too, the feeling of his cock being rubbed by the other's no doubt delicious to him. He seemed annoyed by his own lack of leverage though, and Thor found himself briefly bereft, moaning at being suddenly empty while the two Lokis arranged him on his side.

He was like a ragdoll between them, his great strength overwhelmed. The double held him around the chest while Loki gripped his hips, their legs tangling together as they re-entered him. Thor found himself being fucked on two different rhythms, one pressing in as the other withdrew.

Loki was speaking, the words washing over him, seeming very far away. 

"Yes, Thor, yes. Oh, so good, brother. My beautiful cock-hungry brother. Doing so well, taking it so well. My perfect slutty love, all you want is to be sated, isn't it? All you want is this."

He yelped when a hand wrapped around his cock at the very same moment that the rhythm changed, both cocks slamming into him simultaneously.

"Come, Thor. Come on us both. I want to feel you clench down on two."

A few heavy pounds to his prostate and the feeling of Loki working him with a practised hand, just the way he liked, pushed him over the edge, crying out and spasming, the assault on his body not even pausing despite how tightly his muscles clamped around them.

It was strange to one moment have two cocks pistoning into him and the next feel one vanish. Loki didn't seem to be able to maintain the double through orgasm, the other set of hands vanishing as he came with Thor's name falling from his lips.

Thor tried not to be disappointed that he was not filled with twice as much spend as usual.

He wrapped his legs around Loki, keeping his softened cock inside for a while longer.

"I'm sorry I flirted with the elves," he admitted. Not that he was sure he even had.

Loki kissed him softly. "I'm sorry for being so jealous. I just want you all to myself. Me and me."

An idea bloomed in Thor's mind as he stroked Loki's flushed cheeks.

"Maybe I can share you with you sometime."

Loki smiled and snuggled into his chest, sweat, come and oil forgotten for a moment.

"I'm afraid I'm not really my type," he said. "I'm all right for kissing, but for sex I much prefer large, broad men who delight equally in dominating and in being held down themselves. Big dogs of men who turn pliantly obedient and beg for what they want, who snarl and growl and nip but can be tamed by the right hand."

"Hmm. No, the most attractive men are inventive and adventurous in the bedroom. I like them lithe and supple, pushing boundaries and whispering filth as easily as love into their partner's ear. I enjoy a lover who plans ahead, but who adapts as well. It keeps things interesting."

"Which do you think came first, our lust for each other or our preferences?"

Thor shrugged. "I don't really think it matters, brother. And I'm afraid you'll have to clean me up. I don't think I can walk after that."

"How fortunate that I love to see you crawl then."

Thor laughed heartily as Loki hauled him out of bed and they staggered towards Loki's washroom arm in arm.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811998) by [Arcadii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadii/pseuds/Arcadii)




End file.
